


You taste like secrets

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce wishes he could share what they shared with the world





	You taste like secrets

It was not as if Bruce had even planned for this to begin with. All his planning and observations had led him in a totally different direction but he would not give this up for anything in the entire world. Mostly because this was the first time in such a long time that he felt so happy, so free and complete and while others would judge him. While others would discard him and what he was feeling, feeling towards who he was feeling he would not turn him down or away. For the first time in such a long time he felt as though he deserved it, he earned it and not as the Batman but he earned it as Bruce Wayne.

The gift of Dick Grayson’s love. Many would not understand how he had gotten here, they would not care about it either but Bruce knew where he was and where he stood he just wished he could broadcast it to more than his friends and allies. Dick deserved to be shown off to the world. He was different to Bruce and he had always been. He had been born for the stage and the shining light. All Bruce could do is wrap him up in the darkness that was Gotham and Batman.

But Dick stayed anyway, he smiled anyway and he looked so happy on the streets of Gotham and with the teams. He shown even in the darkness. No wonder Bruce had fallen for him and while he was confused to what Dick so in him sometimes he was blessed right back. It just scared him a little how intense and in love Dick could be sometimes.

Every kiss they shared burned and lingered on his lips. There was nothing else like it in the entire world and he liked it like that. To sweep Dick into his arms and watch his eyes smile for him. To see Dick welcome him, to shield him from the world around them and claim them for his own. He had such a strong craving and need for Dick that his fingers ached for his touch.

Bruce guessed not many people would expect it of him. They would not think he was the type to be so enthralled but Bruce could not take his eyes off Dick he was always on his mind too and while over the years he had struggled to tell Dick what he was thinking it was rarely the case now. Not just because Dick knew him well enough to sense his true feelings but because Bruce had other ways to share them now.

Patrol would begin in just a few more minutes, not enough time for anything too serious but when had that stopped them before? They were already in uniform just waiting to leave but Bruce could not resist. Dick was smiling at him undoubtedly knowing Bruce’s desires and intentions. He was careful with his gauntlets as he cradled Dick’s face and looked down at the masked face. He wanted to see the blue of Dick’s eyes but he knew better than most what colour and shape they would be now.

Besides he himself had the cowl on and unless Dick moved to take it off himself he would not remove it either. There was a big of a size difference between them but nothing to noticeable. Just that when they faced each other to kiss that there was a bit of shifting in their bodies so their lips could meet.

He leaned down a bit and Dick arched up into him. It always took his breath away, that connection and the way it flowed between them. Dick’s lips soft against his own, the way that they could lose themselves in a simple kiss, lips and tongue and silent promises until one or the other of them were gasping.

Both their internal clocks were working overtime. They pulled back with slick lips to glance at the console. Bruce had been pushed back against the wall and while he would love to continue the night needed them. That did not mean he was just going to leave. He used his gauntleted hand to wipe away the saliva from Dick’s lips before he adjusted himself. The night needed them.

X

A quiet night meant he could indulge himself in watching Dick’s back. Honestly since he was a child he had excelled in the spotlight. He was a showman and he made everything dazzling and pretty. Sometimes he was too bright even for Bruce’s eyes but he just could not let him go.

A soft sound announced Dick’s arrival. He had been flying high only a moment earlier. Had dropped off his criminals to a police patrol. Made their night that was what he did, that sort of thing was nice too.

“Do I get a nice work?” Dick teased as he crossed his arms. “You were watching so intensely; can I get a compliment?”

He could honestly sometimes be-

Bruce strode over to Dick silently, his hands wrapped loosely around his neck and tilted him up enough even as his mouth crashed down. He smelt incredible, he tasted sweet and he felt amazing. His cock stirred under his suit as he tasted all that Dick offered. His hands touched the exposed parts of Dick and the parts covered by the suit. He broke off the kiss to touch, kiss and tease the parts of Dick’s throat that were the most sensitive as Dick held his head back and panted.

“B.” Was the soft whisper when Bruce let a hand slide down Dick’s suit to cup him between the legs. “B.” When Bruce worked Dick’s trapped cock through the suit as hard as he was able to, he wanted to take him out of it. Wanted to strip Dick and take him where they were, he had supplies it would be so damn easy but Gotham was a city beyond control and one never knew so moments had to be stolen and not taken for granted.

“Nightwing.” Bruce whispered when he felt Dick’s hand on his suit. They had gone from the cape to the parts needed to get Bruce out of the suit. He was uncertain whether to let it happen or not. He understood Dick’s need but this was still Gotham. While his cock throbbed and ached he would manage until patrol ended. Dick on the other hand, for Bruce it was more of a need to take care of him.

“I want it so badly B.” Dick whispered as his hand retreated from the suit. Instead it tangled with Bruce’s hand over the lines of Dick’s suit that hid his erection. “You going to be a tease B? I want it so badly.” His hand covered Bruce’s own and pressed hard against the suit. “I’m throbbing B.”

It was so hard to deny him. Bruce went down on one knee hard and mouthed where Dick’s cock was trapped beneath the suit. Dick moaned at the touch and arched into the embrace. Bruce placed his hands on Dick’s hips as Dick’s hands tangled on the cowl.

It was easy to strip Dick enough that Bruce could free his cock. Wet from the teasing and the waiting. Bruce licked away the precum as Dick moaned and his cock twitched. He lost himself in the rhythm as he consumed Dick. Licked him as he panted, sucked him down until he moaned and cried while Bruce ached in his suit.

He was rewarded with a hoarse cry and Dick’s hips bucking frantically as his cock throbbed and spurted into his mouth. Dick relaxed as Bruce carefully swallowed. He was not surprised, Dick’s first was always quick and always deliciously desperate. Dick leaned back and looked down with his cheeks flushed as his chest heaved from his pants. Deliciously wrecked, if he was not wearing the mask he would have adorable tears in his eyes too.

Bruce wished that he could do more, the ache in his cock was begging him but patrol was not over. He had taken a risk and he did not regret it but the night needed them. Dick’s mouth formed a smile as Bruce got to his feet, he pulled Bruce towards him and the kiss he initiated was sweet and soft. Dick’s tongue chased and took all traces of Dick’s cum from his mouth and when he pulled back he looked smug. “Later.” He promised.

X

The manor was home in more ways than one but being alone with Dick made it the place that Bruce needed the most. They backed up slowly to the showers they lips pressed together as they kissed hungrily. Dick’s hands and his stripped each other of their clothes, left an assortment of their suits with every steps.

They were naked by the time he pressed Dick into the wall by the shower doors. Dick’s hands were on his cock pulling and manipulating his wet tip with every fierce kiss. Bruce wanted to wash away the streets and the stress of the night but he wanted Dick more.

They stumbled into the shower, Dick being the aggressor pushing Bruce up to the wall his hand on the shower knob. They broke apart when the warm spray wet them both. Pulled apart to wipe hair out their eyes and pant. Catch their breath for a few moments.

Bruce had been waiting the whole night to have Dick for himself. his cock was heavy and when he pushed away from the wall to touch Dick the man stepped back so that Bruce was the one caging Dick in. Bruce pressed kisses to his jaw as his hands wandered. Kissed his way down Dick’s neck, sucked at his sensitive spots before he fixated on Dick’s nipples. As the water poured down on them both he took careful nips and sucks. Every action he took made his cock throb with need and want.

Dick’s hands on his cock felt good, Bruce wanted his hands on Dick, his hands on Dick’s cock and between his legs but he would get there. It was the slowness of it, the tease that fired up his blood so he allowed his hips to move slowly with Dick’s pace. Thrusted into the grip of Dick’s hand.

A bit of fumbling for the part of the shower that kept supplies, not all the showers did but the one that Bruce did had supplies for mostly this reason. To have to leave and then come back annoyed him. His burden was relieved from him for a few seconds before it was returned and Dick’s hand was slicker than before. That was just as good because finally Bruce could touch where he wanted to as well.

Dick’s skin was so warm. His body was amazing, years of careful training, years of work and the way it felt under Bruce’s fingers made his body ache. He played with Dick’s cock, toyed with the slick pouring from Dick’s slit. Smiled as Dick gasped under his mouth even as his fingers trailed lower. Tugged Dick’s balls to hear him gasp, played with them in the way that drew Dick mad because it just felt good, did not make him any closer to cumming.

Finally to Dick’s ass, he could watch Dick walk all day but the feel of his ass. The cheek begged for Bruce’s hands to cup it. Playful spanks when Dick needed a bit of cheering up but to invade and feel Dick’s heat never failed to make him groan. He went slowly, one finger then two into the tight heat. Prepping carefully as his cock ached under Dick’s fingers.

Three had Dick’s hands falling away from his cock as he rocked back onto Bruce’s fingers. Their kiss was lazier. More of a meeting of lips and soft gasps than anything else but that was enough.

Many ways to do it but Bruce liked to kiss, he liked to see Dick’s eyes change so he hauled Dick up enough and grinned at the strong legs that wrapped around him. The hand that helped him position himself and he groaned at the feeling of sinking into Dick’s heat. It stole his breath and a lesser man would have cum the moment he got halfway inside.

Dick’s hands were on his cheeks, made Bruce face him and kiss him over and over as he thrusted slowly over and over. Each thrust drove a moan from Dick, sometimes a gasp as Bruce picked up speed. Kissing became impossible as he held Dick up against the tiles, the shower water poured warm on the both of them as he kept Dick pinned with his grip and his hips.

Dick’s head fell back as his cries bounced around the shower and his cum painted both their upper bodies. He clenched down so hard that Bruce groaned into Dick’s exposed neck and trembled his cum spurting deep inside, his hips grinding into Dick and his heat. He kissed Dick’s neck as he slowed until he stopped, as he regained control of his trembling body and as Dick’s breathing calmed.

Bruce did not want to release him, did not want to leave his body but when his cock slipped from Dick and his cum followed to trail down his legs he carefully let Dick back to his feet. Only to get pulled down once more by Dick’s lips. The kiss was a burning brand words unspoken and Bruce wished he could share at least this little part with the world outside. Maybe in time.


End file.
